Love Circle
by Totes MaGotes69
Summary: How is love made? Well this story will show how these lovers show their love!
1. Chapter 1

One day when Katnappe decides to send Jack a letter with all of her feelings in it.

_Katnappe sends her letter to Jack_

Which says:

_Dear Jack,_

_I have loved you very much! I think you just so adorable! And so EVIL! This cat is meowing for you!_

_Love,_

_Katnappe _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"What the hell?!??!" Jack says after reading the letter.

"But I love Chase! I am gay for him!" Jack yells to himself

_Jack sends a letter to Chase expressing his feelings _

Which says:

_Dear Chase,_

_CHASE! OH MY GOSH! REMEMBER ME? JACK?? Well you see I kind of umm like you! Ok.. Not I LOVE YOU! I AM OBESSED WITH YOU! I SLEEP WITH A PICTURE OF YOU EVERY NIGHT! AND I HAVE AN IDEAO F MAKING A CHASE ROBOT TO SLEEP WITH! WELL I HOPE YOU RESPECT MY LOVE FOR YOU!_

_Love,_

_Jack Spicer (Evil Boy Genius)_

_P.S. I think you are sexy! _

_P.P.S. Don't worry Katnappe won't get in our way!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"What the heck? No wonder this fool has been obsessed with me!" Chase says after reading his surprise letter

"But one problem! I love Omi!!!! He is soo cool! And so powerful! He may be bald but still! I love him! Which is why I want him on the Heylin side!" Chase says to himself

Well I will send Omi a letter of my feelings

_Dear Omi,_

_I think you are the best monk in the world. Better than that Grand Master Dashi! Or Master Monk Guan! And your so powerful! So like yeaa I think its time you know that! Well next time we meet expect a wink. _

_Love,_

_Chase Young _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"CHASE YOUNG!" Omi yells

"this is MOST wrong but he is on heylin side!" Omi yells out

"I love WUYA! She is do damn pretty!" Omi says in his mind

_Dear Wuya_

_I am like in love with you! You are so pretty! But in human form.. You look sexier than anything! Well just wanted to let you know that. _

_Love,_

_Omi __J__

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"What the?" Wuya says after reading a letter from her enemy, Omi

"Well how can I tell him I love Raimundo! I mean he is so sexy! And he is so nice to me! I think he likes me back that's why he made me to human so he could so stuff to me!" Wuya says to herself

"Let me send him a letter of my love to him!" Wuya says and does

_Dear Raimundo,_

_I think you are the most sweetest thing in the world! I mean me and you are meant together! We are both sexy!!! And I love seeing you in the shower! And I know your secret of why you made me human so you could do stuff to me which you couldn't do as your stupid friends were in the way! Well you can come here anytime! I will be ready! Rawr! Bye Sexie Bishie! Love you and by the way I am coming there naked so be prepared! K bye!_

_Love your beautiful wife, _

_Wuya_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"HELL NO! SHE IS NOT MY WIFE! NEVER WILL BE ! EWW AND I WOULD NEVER WANNA DO STUFF TO HER! AND EWW I DON'T WANT WUYA TO COME OVER! SHE IS NOT SEXY!!!! BUT I AM!" Raimundo yells.

" I AM MADLY IN LOVE WITH KIMIKO THAT'S WHY I AM TRYING TO MAKE HER PREGANT THAT'S WHY I SLEEP WITH HER AND HSE DOESN'T NOTICE!!!" Raimundo yells

_Kimko,_

_Are you pregnant yet? And I love you! You are so hot like fire! Now I know why they gave you the element fire!_

_Lovey Dovey, _

_Rai =]_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Am I pregnant? How did he know? Has he been looking at my test?!?" Kimko asked herself

"But I feel so bad I love Clay not Rai, I mean Rai is hot but Clay is so manly!" Kimko says dreaming of kissing Clay.

Well I hope Clay likes me back but I think its time he knows how I feel about him!" Kimko says in her mind.

_Dear Clay,_

_Damn Boy! You are so strong and so manly and so kind!! I mean you won't hit a girl that's so nice of you! And you are meant to be earth you are SOOOOOOOO strong! I think you will be the next Grand Master Dashi!_

_Love,_

_Kimiko_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Well I am manly and nice but Kimko? Me and Her are JUST friends" Clay said

"I don't want to break her heart but I like Dojo!" Clay says

"I don't care if he is a dragon we are meant to be together!" Clay yells out but not loud enough for everybody to hear.

_Dear Dojo,_

_You are the worlds best dragon! And I think I like you! Ok.. Fine I do! I mean that's why I always want you near me! You are so helpful and blubbery like me! _

_Love, _

_The Cowboy, Clay_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Cowboy Clay likes me?… Something's wrong here! I mean doesn't he know I like Master Fung? That's why I spend MOST of the day with him!" Dojo said

_Dear Master Fung, _

_You are a great master! I love doing your chores to be near you! Your like a god to me! Thank You Master Fung! _

_Love (And I really do LOVE You),_

Dojo Kanojo

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is the meaning of this?!?" Master Fung says to himself.

"How can a dragon like me!?? Oh well! But I don't like Dojo I like Master Monk Guan!" Master Fung says.

_Dear Master Monk Guan, _

_One day do you think you can take the monks out for a break while you and me get feisty in one of your temples? Thanks! Reply soon!_

_Love,_

_Master Fung_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N: Do you guys want me to contuine this like make more of these or do you guys think I should stop? I respect all answers and decisions! But review these so if I need to start making some more of these I shall. **

**THANKS =]**


	2. Chapter 2

"Master Fung?!?! That retard! Hell no am I gonna like some old guy! I mean ewww!" Master Monk Guan says.

"How the hell does he think I will like him? I like Grand Master Dashi!" Master Monk Guan says.

"And I know his secret! He is not dead!" Master Monk Guan said.

_Dear Dashi, _

_Remember how we used to hang out? It was fun! We need to do it again! You know how that night I said I wanted to tell you something? Well that thing is I think I am in love with you!!! I mean you're my kind of guy! Bang Bang!_

_Love,_

_Master Monk Guan (MMG __J ) _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Why do I have to be cursed?!" Dashi yells

"I don't want to be loved by him I want to be loved by Hannibal Roy Bean" Dashi says

_Dear Hannibal Roy Bean, _

_I know your evil and all and like poisnus! But you are my guy! And you know that too!!!!!!_

_Love,_

_Dashi_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Haha! This fool likes me! Haha retard! He should know that I am proposing to the Ying Ying Bird" Hannibal says to himself.

_Dear Ying Ying Bird,_

_You and Me shall always be together! We are love mates! So will you marry me? You know you wanna! I am serious! You know you want to marry me!!!_

_Love your future husband,_

_Hannibal_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Peak Peak! Fool! I am not marrying him! Peak! Peak!" Ying Ying Bird tells himself.

"Peak! Peak! I love Jermaine, Peak! Peak!" Ying Ying Bird thinks in his mind.

_Dear Jermaine, _

_Peak! Peak! You are so cool! Peak! Peak! I think you are really cool! Peak! Peak! And we need to elope soon before Hannibal starts asking question! So meet me at the Xiaolin Mountains and don't worry about the clothes and arrangements I will have it prepared! Peak! Peak!_

_Love,_

_Ying Ying Bird_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Dawg! This ain't cool! A bird like me!" Jermaine says

"No No way! This is wrong! I like Jessie, Clay's lil sister!" Jermaine says

_Dear Jessie, _

_Hey gal! The back of yo head is so ridiculous! And like can I have yo numba?!?! So I won't have to wait everyday for a new response on ma letters cause then that wouldn't be soo cool now would it?! Well Babe reply soon! I need to know yo numba!_

_Love,_

_Jermaine_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Who is Jermaine?" Jessie says to herself

"And how has he seen the back of my head and why does he need my number?… Werido!" Jessie says while sending the paper to Clay to know who Jermaine is.

"Well I think its time Robo-Jack knows how I feel about him." Jessie says

_Dear Robo-Jack,_

_I REALLY think you are attractive. And I don't care if you are a robot or whatever you are and my brother, Clay will NOT get in our way!!!!!!!_

_Love, _

_Jessie_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"W-H-A-T-I-S-T-H-I-S-L-E-T-T-E-R-M-E-A-N-?" Robo Jack says

"I-L-O-V-E-C-H-A-M-E-L-E-O-N-B-O-T-!" Robo Jack says

_D-E-A-R-C-H-A-M-E-L-E-O-N-B-O-T-,_

_I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U-E-V-E-N-T-H-O-U-G-H-I-D-O-N-'-T-K-N-O-W-I-F-Y-O-U-A-R-E-A-B-O-Y-O-R-G-I-R-L-._

_L-O-V-E-,_

_R-O-B-O-J-A-C-K-_

**A/N: If you don't know what it says, it says.**

"**What does this letter mean?" Robo- Jack says.**

"**I love Chameleon bot!" Robo Jack says.**

_**Dear Chameleon bot, **_

_**I love you even though I don't know if you are a boy or girl. **_

_**Love, **_

_**Robo Jack**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"W-H-A-T-I-S-T-H-E-M-E-A-N-I-N-G-O-F-T-H-I-S-L-E-T-T-E-R? Chameleon Bot says.

"I-K-N-O-W-I-S-H-O-U-L-D-L-I-KE-S-O-M-E-O-N-E-M-Y-O-W-N-S-P-E-I-C-E-S-B-U-T-M-A-L-A-M-A-L-A-J-O-N-G!" Chameleon Bot said.

_D-E-A-R-M-A-L-A-M-A-L-A-J-O-N-G-,_

_I-T-H-I-N-K-Y-O-U-A-R-E-R-E-A-L-L-Y-C-O-O-L!-A-N-D-V-E-R-Y-A-W-E-S-O-M-E!_

_B-U-T-C-A-N-T-T-A-L-K-A-N-Y-M-O-R-E-B-E-C-A-U-S-E-J-A-C-K-I-S-C-O-M-I-N-G!_

_L-O-V-E-,_

_C-H-A-M-E-L-E-O-N-B-O-T_

**A/N: If you didn't know what that just said. **

**But it says:**

"**What is the meaning of this letter?" Chameleon Bot says.**

"**I know I should like someone my own species but Mala Mala Jong! Chameleon Bot said.**

_**Dear Mala Mala Jong, **_

**I think you are really cool! And very awesome! But can't talk anymore because Jack is coming!**

**Love,**

**Chameleon Bot**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

" What is this?!!!?" Mala Mala Jong says while burning the letter.

"I don't care what he says but my heart will still be devoted to Cyclops!" Mala Mala roars and says.

_Dear Cyclops,_

_You are the best fighter! If we team up we shall be invisible! Mwhahahhaahah Mwahahhaha! Come her at 5 PM I'm baking cake!_

_Love,_

_Mala Mala Jong _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Huh?" Cyclops says as he can hardly read Jong's writing with his freakishly big 1 eye.

"me BORED me write letter to Pandabubba! He sexy bishie!" Cyclops says with a big laugh

_DEAR PANDABUBBA,_

_ME LOVE YOU! ME THINK YOU SEXY BISHIE! ME LOVE YOU EARS! ME LOVE YOU IN BED OR WANT YOU IN BED! THANK PANDABUBBA! _

_YOU LOVE,_

_CYCLOPS_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"What the hell!?!? Who the hell is Cyclops!?" Pandabubba says after hardly being able to read Cyclops letter.

"Plus I don't like red guys I like guys in ninja suits who are fat like me! Mwhahahahahaha!" Pandabubba says with a laugh.

_Dear Tubbimura, _

_I shall pay you very very much if you come and sleep with me. No I am not a whore but I am very good in bed. I have heard from my guards =]._

_Love,_

_Pandabubba_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Oh I wonder how much he will give me" Tubbimura says with a thought.

" Oh well I don't care about the money I just want love but not from Pandas but from Russian fat people!" Tubbimura says licking his lips

_Dear Vlad, _

_You know I like you! You saw me staring at chu! Boy! I just wanna eat you up! You are soooooooo cute!!!!! Well ttyl!_

_Love,_

_Tubbimura_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"AHHHHH TUBBIMURA!!! AHHH HE SCARY!!" Vlad says screaming

"And I hate fat ninjas I like robots! Which is why I got to Jack's house to sleep with each of his bots. Haha they are verry good there! Well In my dreams" Vlad says in a sad voice.

_Dear Jackbots, _

_There is only one place I want you to attack *wink wink*. _

_Love, _

_Vlad_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"O-H-N-O-I-D-O-N-O-T-W-A-N-T--T-O-A-T-T-A-C-K-T-H-E-R-E" Jack bot says.

"M-E-N-E-I-T-H-E-R-" the rest of the Jack Bot says.

"W-E-S-E-C-R-E-T-L-E-Y-L-O-V-E-K-A-T-N-A-P-P-E!" All the Jack bot said.

_D-E-A-R-K-A-T-N-A-P-P-E--,_

_W-E-T-H-I-N-K-Y-O-U-A-R-E-R-E-A-L-L-Y-P-R-E-T-T-Y-A-N-D-I-K-N-O-W-H-O-W-M-U-C-H-Y-O-U-M-U-S-T-H-A-T-E-M-E-B-U-T-I-F-Y-O-U-G-I-V-E-M-E-A-C-H-A-N-C-E-Y-O-U-W-I-L-L-S-E-E-H-O-W-W-O-R-T-H-Y-I-A-M-F-O-R-Y-O-U-.D-O-N-'-T-W-O-R-R-Y-I-W-I-L-L-N-O-T-C-O-M-E-O-V-E-R-T-O-Y-O-U-R-C-A-T-H-O-M-E.-S-O-H-O-W-D-O-Y-O-U-D-O?_

_L-O-V-E-L-Y-Y-O-U-R-S,_

_A-L-L-O-F-T-H-E-J-A-C-K-B-O-T-S_

**A/N: This says:**

"**Oh no I don't want to attack there" Jack bot says**

"**Me neither!" the rest of the Jack Bot says**

"**We secretly love Katnappe!" All the Jack bot said.**

_**Dear Katnappe, **_

_**We think you are really pretty and I know who much you must hate me. But if you give me a chance you will see how worth I am for you. Don't worry I will not come over to your cat home so how do you do?**_

_**Lovely Yours,**_

_**All of the Jack Bots**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"What?!" Katnappe says.

Well one day……………………..

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**FIN **_

**A/N: Haha I hope you enjoyed this story! I am probably gonna make other stories like this for other shows and all. So remember to review these! And I don't think this is probably as good as the first one but I tried =]. **


	3. Couples of this story

Lovers Of Love Circle: Xiaolin Showdown =]

Katnappe 3 Jack

Jack 3 Chase

Chase 3 Omi

Omi 3 Wuya

Wuya 3 Raimundo

Raimundo 3 Kimiko

Kimko 3 Clay

Clay 3 Dojo

Dojo 3 Master Fung

Master Fung 3 Master Monk Guan

Master Monk Guan 3 Grand Master Dashi

Grand Master Dashi 3 Hannibal Roy Bean

Hannibal Roy Bean 3 Ying Ying Bird

Ying Ying Bird 3 Jermaine

Jermaine 3 Jessie

Jessie 3 Robo Jack

Robo Jack 3 Chameleon

Chameleon 3 Mala Mala Jong

Mala Mala Jong 3 Cyclops

Cyclops 3 Pandabubba

Pandabubba 3 Tubbimura

Tubbimura 3 Vlad

Vlad 3 Jack Bots

Jack Bots 3 Katnappe

Preppyprincessgal


End file.
